


Both is Good

by stopstealingmysweetrolls



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopstealingmysweetrolls/pseuds/stopstealingmysweetrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut bakes cookies and sends an innocent picture of himself  to Doc. A selfie war ensues,  and it doesn't take long for the pictures to start becoming suggestive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both is Good

It started off innocent enough. Donut had sent Doc a goofy picture of himself in an apron, beaming as he proudly displayed his freshly made batch of cookies. Doc's reply was simply a smile and a thumbs up, but it seemed Donut wasn't content with such innocent antics. The next message Doc received was a picture of Donut sporting a sultry expression and a caption of 'Want some?', complete with winking emoticon. 

Doc was a little uncertain at this stage, not knowing whether or not Donut is just messing around or has something else in mind entirely. He'd fallen into a trap like this before. It wasn't the fact he didn't enjoy it, he just liked to know what he was getting into before things got heated.

The medic looked at the picture again. 

Did he want some? 

“Fuck yeah you do!”, Was his brain's immediate response.

But to what, he wondered? Donut or his damn cookies?

He chucked and posed to take a picture. He checked the photo and laughed. Suggestive wink and obnoxious duck lips. Perfect. He sent it promptly to Donut, along with the words 'Yes to both'.

Doc smiled. This could get interesting. 

Donut's reply came quicker than he expected and Doc was no less than thrilled to see that his response came in the form of a particularly flattering selfie of a shirtless Donut, teasing him to 'Come and get it then'.

Well then. Two can play at this game.

Stripping down to nothing but his boxers, Doc positioned himself for a full body shot. He sent the picture off, his text reading 'Maybe you should come to me this time, babe'.

Not a minute later, Donut's chipper voice rang out through the base. He was talking to someone, but Doc managed to catch only the last part of his sentence.

“...go do some work on the Warthog, Lopez”.

A few undecipherable deadpan grumbles from Lopez and the base fell silent again. Grif and Simmons were out on patrol, Sarge was inspecting their weapon inventory and with Lopez now busy working on the Warthog, Doc and Donut were the only two left at the base. 

Perfect.

Doc grinned when he heard a soft knock on his door. Not bothering to put any of his clothes back on, Doc opened the door to reveal the wonderful sight of Donut, also wearing nothing but his boxers, standing in his doorway holding a giant plate of his freshly baked cookies. As he ushered Donut inside and closed the door behind him, Doc realised just how susceptible he was to Donut's sly traps. But as Donut's warm lips pressed eagerly against his own, Doc found he didn't seem to mind all that much.


End file.
